


Protagoneil｜流金岁月

by Be_Icecream



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_Icecream/pseuds/Be_Icecream
Summary: 「good day」，尼尔这么对我说，有你在的每一天对我来说都是好日子。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 15





	Protagoneil｜流金岁月

我第一次见到尼尔的时候，不，应该说是在那件事过去很多年之后我们的初次相遇，他还只有十九岁，穿着宽大的牛仔阔腿裤与皮夹克，脚蹬一双长筒马丁靴，金发一直披到肩上，好似街头叫嚣着摇滚复兴的那些游行示威的年轻人。  
他怪异得与校园里的任何一个人都格格不入。  
我们的初次会晤发生在车里，没有保镖也没有部下，我独自一人开车来，倚着车门冲着刚放学的他挥手。  
他清瘦的身形在目光掠过我面容的一刹那有瞬间的凝滞，旋即若无其事地朝我小跑过来，初秋的凉意在他额前盘旋而过，带起一小撮鬈曲的刘海。  
“Buenos días，先生。”他露出青涩又活泼的笑意冲我点点头，“请问您是在叫我吗？”

我向耶和华发誓，在此之前我绝没有半点想要再把他扯进来的念头，出发前我换了个半个小时的领带，手指捏着古龙水的瓶口半晌还是作罢。不过只是心血来潮想知道他过得是否安好，也许几秒后便会离开，又何必在意这些身外之物。  
可在见到他之时我才明白我着实高估了自己，他的模样和我记忆中的那个人还依旧相去甚远，然而那个笑容却如同调酒师纤白指尖下的柠檬汁从我心口缓慢流淌而过，又酸又涩，喉头发苦。哪怕我曾千万次告诫自己故人不可追，远离他才是最好的保护方式，可事到临头还是尽数作废。

我们一同坐在后排座位上，他将书包放在膝盖上，坐姿显得有些拘谨。骤逢故人的喜悦与妄下决定的懊悔使我一时不知如何开口，一刻之后，也许他终于无法忍受我堪比变态狂的注视，开口道：“我最近在学习西班牙语，虽然说得还不是很好…刚才那句是「早上好」的意思。”  
“我知道。”我点点头。  
他惊讶道：“您也学习过西班牙语？”  
“不。”我说，“我曾经去过西班牙，还将当地的一个倒卖军火组织的头目一枪毙命。”  
他睁着圆圆的眼睛看向我，浅金色的睫毛眨动。良久，他干巴巴道：“…哇哦。”

为了不再吓着他，我只是简要说明了我的身份与来意，而将过去的一切悉数略去。谁知他反而来了兴趣，眼睛发亮：“这么说，您是组织的boss？”  
“…可以这么理解。”  
“那我可以加入吗？”  
“什么？”我说，“不行。”  
“为什么！”他不依不饶。  
“「信条」不养闲人。”我试图解释，“而你只是个学生，无法为我完成任务。”  
“我可以为你们提供理论支持和充当语言顾问！您瞧，我正在努力学习西班牙语，进修物理学，将来会继续涉猎俄语和意大利语；您别看我这么瘦，我上个月刚得了校攀岩大赛第一名呢！哦对了，我对于枪支组装与改造也有一点了解…”  
接下来的半个小时里，尼尔锲而不舍地试图推销他自己，滔滔不绝、口若悬河，与我记忆里的样子渐趋重叠。  
我确实拿他一点办法都没有，不论是过去，还是现在。最终我选择妥协：“好吧，但是，我有一个要求。”  
他立马抬起头看我，耳边金色碎发垂落晃动，一下一下地拨动着我的心脏。  
“至少拿到物理学博士学位。”  
他闻言泄气地垂下头去，思索了片刻道：“成交！”

自这个荒唐的交易之后，我们渐渐开始频繁往来。十九岁的尼尔比二十多岁的他要更加精力充沛，也要来得活泼生动得多。像是为了兑现与我约定的那个承诺，他显然于学习上愈发刻苦了，尤其在我听闻他又辅修了生物工程学之后，望着他眼底浓重的乌青我曾一度担心他是否会劳累过度。但他又会特意留出周末的时间，在周五下课的铃声中准时敲开我的车窗，灰蓝色的虹膜折射出加州秋日最澄澈的阳光。  
我们在酒吧里谈论俄国文学，谈风雪中一列火车的轰隆声是否足以撞碎肋骨；他熟稔地拿起一杯长岛冰茶，被我夺下后忿忿不平地叼起无糖健怡可乐瓶口的吸管；我们在电影院里谈论罗马的建筑，也谈红磨坊与罗马假日；最后，在他二十岁生日那晚，尼尔把我拦在公寓门口讨要一个吻。

事后想起来我懊悔于本不应在那晚带他去喝酒，他闭眼时嘴角甚至还有一圈奶泡。我叹息着解释我对他没有半点非分之想，无情拒绝的后半句话在看到他瞬间变红的眼眶之后倏然下咽。他揪着我的领带质问我为什么对他这么好，又为何非亲非故包容他的一切。  
因为…我在心里企图搜寻答案无果，我为何执意找他、为何定时定点接他放学、又为何默认纵容他几乎宣之于口的爱意，连我自己都无法知晓。他究竟是我的救命恩人，还是我后知后觉不得善终的暗恋？  
而一切都戛然而止在他低头闭眼吻我的瞬间，我们唇齿相依、亲密无间，我便已三魂去了七魄。衣物尽数褪去，他刻意压低的喘息像黑夜里的烈火。我攫住他的手腕加重力道，他便颤抖起来，柔软的金发陷在枕头里凌乱成一团。夜里无月也无云，而我想象有明亮的月光流淌在他的脊背上，一直淌下去，直到被撞碎、被毁灭。

「good day」，尼尔这么对我说，有你在的每一天对我来说都是好日子。  
那时我们正在衣店里给他挑定制西装的衣料，以庆祝他顺利毕业。他穿上一件细纹淡色的休闲西装外套，脖颈上以奇怪的系法围着一条深灰色丝巾，剪短的金发发梢闪着锐利又意气风发的光。那一刻我周身的时间全数模糊了，我想起那个飘着灰白尘埃的下午、想起他冲我挥手大步离去的背影、想起他的笑，就像他此时单膝跪地向我伸出一枚戒指。  
“我拒绝。”我说。  
“我单方面同意。”他站起来，把戒指重新放回口袋里，“以后每一天我都会向你求婚，直到我死的那天。”  
“好吧，”我说，“我同意。”

那是独属于我们两个人的流金岁月。我们把每一天都当成好日子，在月光下起舞、在基地里接吻、在周末的家庭影院里把爆米花洒得到处都是，我们谈论良多，或以吻封缄，而唯独对未来闭口不言。

-完-


End file.
